Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, media streaming, and user messaging. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication. Communication services include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a popular wireless technology. Using LTE, a UE detects an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) base station and responsively exchanges Radio Resource Control (RRC) signaling with the eNodeB. The eNodeB then transfers an S1-Application Protocol (S1-AP) message to a Mobility Management Entity (MME), and the MME responsively transfers a Diameter request message to a Home Subscriber System (HSS) and receives a Diameter response message indicating an Access Point Name (APN).
The MME process the Diameter response message to generate and transfer an S11 General Packet Radio Service Transfer Protocol (GTP) message to a Serving Gateway (S-GW). The S-GW then generates an S5 GTP message and transfers the message to a Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) based on the APN to create a session for the UE. The UE, eNodeB, MME, S-GW, P-GW, and other network elements then exchange additional messaging to set context before the MME transfers S11 modify bearer signaling the S-GW, and the S-GW transfers S5 modify bearer signaling to the P-GW. The UE may then exchange user data over the LTE network.
Wireless networks determine the location of a UE within the network by receiving tracking area updates from the UE. A tracking area may be made up of cells, eNodeBs, market boundaries, physical location coordinates, or some other area division technique. A tracking area update may be initiated by the UE when the UE detects that it has entered a new tracking area, when a periodic tracking area update timer has expired, when a change in the core network capability occurs, or when some other event triggers the UE to request a tracking area update with the network.
The tracking area update is sent to the serving eNodeB over RRC signaling and indicates data associated with the UE, such as an electronic serial number (ESN), mobile station identifier (MSID), a network access identifier (NIA), or some other UE identifiers. The tracking area update also typically includes a current tracking area ID used to identify a tracking area, such as a mobile country code (MCC), a mobile network code (MNC), a tracking area code (TAC), or some other tracking area identifier. The tracking area identifier may be broadcasted to the UE over a Service Information Block (SIB) message. The eNodeB then determines the serving MME and forwards the tracking area update information to the serving MME in a Non-Access Stratum (NAS) file. The MME then determines the S-GW and P-GW to serve the UE.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, wireless communication relays may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A relay repeats wireless signals exchanged between wireless devices and a wireless network access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless relay, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the wireless devices using the relay. Thus, a wireless relay provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
A wireless relay exchanging wireless communications between a UE and a serving eNodeB may be located in a tracking area that is different from the UE, the eNodeB, or both. If the tracking area for the wireless relay is different from the tracking areas of the eNodeB, it may be served by different LTE network control system elements or a different wireless data center. Unfortunately, wireless communications being routed between additional LTE network control system elements and throughout multiple wireless data centers may cause delayed routing or connection failures. Unfortunately, integrating tracking area updates for UEs exchanging wireless communications over a wireless relay located in a different tracking area than its serving eNodeB is neither effective nor efficient.